Lost But Found
by XJ16
Summary: I watched the Steven Universe Movie and it was great. Spinel is now my favorite gem so far in the series, But what if she came across a different group of the galaxy's protectors. Will they be able to help her get over past traumas? Follow Spinel and her new friends as she becomes a potiental hero of the universe.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/n: I do not own Steven Universe or Marvel both belong to their Rightful owners. Enjoy the Story!

* * *

"What's taking so long? Why hasn't she come back yet?" These questions clouded Spinel's mind as she sat waiting day after day year after year. Should she quit?Just tell Pink she doesn't like this game? She had been sitting there for 6,000 years now.

She kept count waiting for her best friend to Come back. Her once big pink heart shaped buns had became matted and mishapen.

Her eyes had grown bags. Her legs still sitting in that same position she had stood in since she had first started this game. Roots had began to slowly grow out of the ground making their way around her legs stopping at her waist. Her hands still cupped together at her waist. her face had been collecting dust.

Soon her thoughts were Interrupted when she heard a crackling sound. She make could make out what sounded like someone's voice. She looked over to her left and saw the thing she would usually see Pink Diamond get her messages through.

She saw someone's face. "How's It going everybody?", a tan skinned boy with poofy hair said smiling into the Intercom. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow star in the middle of it. Over that he had a Pink Jacket.

He had black poofy hair similar to Pink Diamond's. "Now I know you all may be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond but, you don't have to put me on a throne. I already have a home and that's on Earth. It's a beach house where I live with my Friends. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as I'd Love To lead the empire and saving all your planets. I can't wait to get home and spend some quaility time with my friends.", He finished with a beaming Smile.

The feed was beginning to cut off and Spinel stood there in shock. She gave into the urge to run as she yanked her Legs out the root's grips and began running to where the stairs had led to the podium. She stopped at the stairs as soon as the feed had cut off realizing there was no point in trying anymore.

She feel to her knees tears flooding her face. So many emotions went through her mind. She looked at her gloved hands and saw cracks starting to form on her body. Spinel was starting to dissipate from an overflow of emotions. Then there was a cloud of smoke then her heart shaped gem fell onto the Floor with a clink.

* * *

Meanwhile in Space...

Peter was In the middle of a board game with Groot. Groot was on a killstreak beating Pete badly in the game smiling while doing so.

Gamora was staring out the window watching nothing with her arms crossed. Drax was eating was some snacks he had "found" in Pete's room.

Rocket was piloting the ship taking himself and the rest of his teammates to the bar they always went to celebrate at. Today was their anniversary when the group first got together and became "The Guardians of the Galaxy". They decided they would go and celebrate. Mantis was enjoying the music that was playing in the Pete's radio that was placed in the ship's walls.

The ship was all of sudden thrown off course when some floating Island appeared in front off the ship out of nowhere. It threw rocket off making him almost lose control of the Ship. "Rocket what's going on?", Peter asked.

He and the others came up to see what the problem was. "I just got thrown off. Some floating Island appeared outta nowhere and almost made me crash.", Rocket explained.

"What island?", Peter asked walking up to Rocket. Rocket turned the ship around and it showed the floating island. It looked Gloomy and decayed sad Looking basically. They had never came across it before.

"Never seen that before.", Gamora said. "I am Groot.", Groot said. "Yeah no kidding.", Rocket responded. Mantis groaned her antennaes glowing her head was throbbing badly. She rubbed her temples trying to relieve the pain.

Peter kneeled down to Mantis. "Mantis you ok? What happened?", Peter Asked. "No!", Mantis groaned. "I feel...someone...down there...They're so sad.", Mantis stated pointing to The island.

"There's someone on the floating rock.", Draxx asked. Mantis didn't respond but instead shook her head. Everyone looked at each other concerned. "I am Groot.", Groot said sounding worried. "Groot says if there is someone down there we should help them and figure out what the problem is. So Mantis will be ok.", Rocket translated.

"You're right Groot! Mantis you stay here and relax we'll go help whoever's down there.", Peter said reassuring his friend. "Ok but, please help them. This isn't like when you guys argue. I've never felt this kind of pain before.", Mantis pleaded.

Peter lead her to his room and let her rest on his bed. The rest of the team had geared up and was ready to be the heroes once again. "Keep an eye on her Draxx.", Peter said. Draxx wanted to go with them. He was all the muscle power they needed. But he did feel bad for Mantis so he decided to stay behind.

* * *

On the Floating Garden...

They landed on a grassy area and exited the ship with helmets so they could breathe. "This place could use a Fixer upper.", Rocket said jokingly. "Well let's find whoever Mantis is talking about.", Pete affirmed.

They walked on the path that lead into a garden. The place gave off a very gloomy look to it. The flowers were brown and withered deformed looking. The ground was made of a hard concrete like material. Grass was seeping through the loose cracks in the ground.

"I am Groot?", Groot asked sounding confused. "Yeah! Who would wanna live in a place like this?", Rocket added observing the area. "Hey Guys! Look what I found.", Gamora yelled.

They walked in her direction and found Gamora was standing in front of a podium holding something in her hands. She turned around showing them a pink heart shaped gem. Rocket's eyes turned to dollar signs when he set his eyes upon the gem.

"Gimme!", He shouted. Gamora held the gem above her head while Rocket was jumping trying to grab it out her hands. "Rocket what did we talk about?", Peter asked. Rocket huffed then mumbled something under his breath then crossed his arms.

"Can I see it please?", Rocket asked. "That's better.", Gamora said smiling enjoying his suffering of being nice. She gave Rocket the gem and he examined it. "Pure Spinel this thing is wanted in almost every Intergalactic museum there is. This thing cost millions. Ya hear that Groot we'll be rich!", Rocket said greedily. "I am Groot.", Groot grumbled visibly annoyed walking off continuing the search for this mysterious person.

"Fine be that way but you'll see how right I am when we're swimming in money. We're wasting our time searching for someone who isn't here.", Rocket snarkily replied.

They've been on this Garden searching for awhile now, but they couldn't find anything. "This is really starting to get on my nerves. There's nobody here.", Gamora said looking at Pete. "Mantis said someone was here. She's never lied about this kinda stuff. Her reaction was pretty genuine.", Peter said determined.

"I am Groot.", Groot said sounding like he was starting to give up. "Told you that we're wasting our time. Let's hurry up and get back to the ship so I can sell this thing", Rocket said holding the gem. He and Groot made their way back to the ship. Groot stopped one last time glancing back at the garden with a look of concern before following after Rocket.

"Let's just get back to the ship I'll talk to Mantis.", Peter said. "Are you sure?", Gamora asked sounding concerned. He sounded like he didn't want to leave but it was the only option they had at the moment.

They decided to leave after they hadn't found anyone and didn't seem like anybody decided to stay around. He nodded and they followed the path back to the ship and took off.

* * *

Back on the Ship...

Once they took off they went back to their activities. Rocket was on a call probably talking with people to sell the gem to for the highest bidding. Peter had went into his Room to check on Mantis.

He saw Mantis still holding her head in pain but she looked even worse than before. Her antennae were glowing different colors and she was sweating.

"Mantis?", Peter asked with a look of concern kneeling at her side. "It's even worse than Before.", She grumbled. "Did you find them?", Mantis asked. "No we couldn't find anyone it was just an abandonded Garden.", Peter said trying to calm mantis.

"But I can feel them here with us on the ship.", Mantis said not believing Peter. "But the only thing we found was some gem.", Peter said. Rocket walked in holding the Gem.

"Aye Pete! I was able to get a deal with the Collector He wants us to meet up with him tommorow and he'll give us the money.", Rocket said. Mantis yelled in pain holding her head.

"What did I say something?", Rocket asked confused. "Wait a minute?", Peter thought. Mantis said she felt someone down there. The only thing they could find was that gem. Peter was slowly starting to put the the pieces together.

He snatched the gem from Rocket's paws and brought it closer to Mantis. "Hey!", Rocket shouted. Mantis was now at the point of tears. "I figured it out.", Peter said walking out the room to go tell Gamora the news.

"Give it back Pete!", Rocket said trying to snatch back the pink gem. "Not right now Rocket!", Peter said. Rocket jumped up and bit Peter's arm. Peter yelled in pain dropping the Gem.

"Ack! Rocket what is the matter with you?", Peter groaned holding his arm. Rocket grabbed the gem and tried to make a break for it but didn't get the chance when Peter grabbed the bottom of the gem.

It turned into a serious game of Tug of war. "LET GO!", Rocket shouted pulling with all his might. Gamora, Groot, and Draxx saw the two fighting over the gem. They were gonna break up the fight but were stopped when they saw the Gem begin to glow a bright pink.

This had made Rocket and Peter quickly let go of the gem. It had floated up into the air turning itself upside down making an upside down heart. Then there was a quick flash of light.

The gem had turned into a pink skinned girl. She had spiky magenta colored pigtails. She had sharp dark pink shoulder pads. She had black streaks down her cheeks resembling tear marks. She had a dark magenta top. She had magenta colored heart shaped shorts and white stockings. Wrist length gloves and a pair of knee high pointy boots.

She landed on the ground and opened her eyes. She looked at the guardians and had a bewildered facial expression her pupils shrinking. "What the-", Rocket muttered. Everyone had their eyes on Spinel. "Who are you people?", Spinel asked.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

A/N: Enjoy the Second Chapter! More to Come.

* * *

Spinel was looking around at these people she's never seen before. She examined her body and her gem to see slight changes but looked back at the total strangers.

"Who are you?", She asked terrified backing into the wall. "Don't worry we won't hurt you.", Peter said in a soothing tone trying to calm Spinel down.

"I'm Star Lord but you can call me Pete.", He said.

"What's your name?", Pete asked with a friendly grin. "I'm Spinel.", She answered standing up.

Rocket found it ironic that the gem's name was Spinel and her name is Spinel.

"This is my crew.", Pete said gesturing to the rest of the gaurdians.

"This Little Tyrant is Rocket.", Peter Said glaring at the raccoon.

"Tree guy here is groot.", Peter said pointing at Groot.

"I am Groot.", Groot said waving.

"Groot says Hi.", Rocket said not looking at Spinel still pretty peeved with Pete.

"Oh! Uh Hi.", Spinel said waving her gloved hand nervously.

"This guy right here is Draxx.", Peter Said putting an arm around Draxx.

"Greetings Pink Girl.", He said.

"This Is Gamora.", Peter said putting a hand on Gamora's Shoulder.

"Hey there.", Gamora greeted waving. She would've shook Spinel's hand but didn't want to scare her even more.

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy.", Pete finished with a vool pose.

Spinel had never seen anyone else besides Pink Diamond and the other Diamonds and that boy she saw on the Intercom.

"The last Member is resting In my room.", Peter said pointing over his shoulder down the hall.

"How did I get here?", Spinel asked. "We found you on some garden floating through Sspace.", Pete responded.

"Our friend said she felt someone down there and we found you.", Peter added.

It all came ack to Spinel. She could feel herself starting to choke up and started sniffling.

"The Garden.", She muttered tears starting to roll down her face.

"Are you ok?", Gamora asked.

"I'm fine.", Spinel replied wiping away the tears stained on her face.

"I am Groot.", Groot said picking up Spinel giving her a hug.

She was shocked but she felt something she hadn't felt in 6,000 years...happiness. It felt good to be held when she was feeling so bad. Spinel wrapped her arms around the giant tree.

She may not have known him, but he was showing her love and care and she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Something she needed to feel after what she went through.

"That's Groot for you nicest member on the team.", Pete said amazed at the adorable scene.

Rocket was getting tired of this and stomped his way into the ship's basement clearly upset.

Groot put down Spinel smiling down at her. "Thank you.", Spinel thanked the tall tree smiling. "I am Groot."

"I know you're Groot.", Spinel said confused. "Groot is speaking his native language that's all he says. Rocket is his translator.", Pete explained chuckling.

"Oh.", Spinel said. Spinel can feel her mood starting to shift a little bit she didn't really feel as bad in the moment. This had been her first time talking to someone else besides her diamond.

She didn't really feel alone anymore she finally had other people to talk to, but she couldn't stop thinking about Pink Diamond and what she made her go through for 6,000 years.

Peter was wondering if he could possibly lighten Spinel's mood even more since she seemed comfortable around them. "Hey Spinel wanna play a game with me?", Pete asked.

"A game?", She asked. "Yeah c'mon follow me.", Pete said.

Spinel followed after him in curiousity her shoes making cute sqeaking sounds with every step she took.

He pulled out a box full of stuff from his childhood. He opened it up and it was full of board games and toys of all sorts.

Spinel saw three little red balls and remembered when she would juggle and Pink Diamond would watch in amazement and laugh.

Pete noticed Spinel looking at the balls. "Go for it.", He said gesturing to the box.

Spinel grabbed all the balls and started juggling them not struggling at all. Pete watched in amazement at Spinel doing her trick.

"Hey Drax! Groot! Gamora! Come Look at Spinel!", Pete yelled down the hall. He didn't call Rocket cause he knew Rocket wasn't really in a good mood right now.

They had came running in thinking it was an emergency. They saw Spinel juggling the balls without any trouble doing so all the while doing cool tricks while doing so.

"Amazing.", Draxx said.

"Not bad.", Gamora said watching Spinel.

"I am Groot.", Spinel just assumed He was praising her just like the others were. "I've always wanted to learn how to juggle but it just didn't work out for me as a kid. Kinda embarrasing for me but at least I tried.", Pete told Spinel.

She's doing it with no problem and everytime he would do it he would mess up horribly.

Spinel finished by catching two of the balls and catching the ast one on top of her head landing in her dark magenta hair.

After she finished she took a bow finishing her performance.

Everyone clapped and Pete whistled cheering for Spinel making her self esteem raise.

"Now that right there was amazing Spinel. best anniversary ever.", He praised. "You know anything else?", Gamora asked.

Spinel put a hand to her chin and an invisible cartoon lightbulb formed above her head.

She did a trick where she used her ability to stretch her limbs into different shapes. She transformed her hand in a balloon dog.

"How'd you do that? Doesn't that hurt?", Pete asked wincing. "I have the ability to stretch my limbs and shape them in anyway I want. I'll show you.", Spinel said stretching her upper body around Pete like a snake would coil itself around it's prey.

She was making Pete freak out a bit but amazing him at the same time with how cool she was.

"See!", She said with a smile. "Spinel you are one of a kind! Who wouldn't want to friends with you?", Pete said.

Spinel then changed her body shape back to normal with her body making the sound of a deflating balloon.

She starting looking depressed again after Pete asked her that question with a upsetting answer.

She was thinking of Pink Diamond. Why was everything she was doing making her think of Pink Diamond.

They all noticed that look on her face. "Oh crap I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject.", Pete apologized.

Spinel didn't respond but just walked past the four and went to a window of the ship and just sat there staring out into the endless sky.

"What's up with her?", Gamora whispered at Pete with concern.

"I don't know but whatever it is we probably shouldn't question her about it.", Pete said.

"Well we should probably all go rest it's been a long day.", Pete said stretching and yawning.

"I am Groot.", Groot said leaving to go rest. "Well it's I think It's time I go back to my resting chamber.", Draxx said going to his room aswell.

"Yeah what he said.", Gamora agreed going to her room.

"You gonna be alright Spinel?", Pete asked worried.

She didn't verbally respond but nodded. She sat down with knees up against her chest wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Try and get some rest. Goodnight Spinel.", Pete said.

She guessed rest is probably a good thing to do right now. Even though she didn't really need sleep it would help her temporarily not think of Pink.

* * *

Dream Sequence...

_Spinel opened her eyes and saw she was back in the garden. The Garden looked a lot better than when she first left it. She also noticed she was back in her original form._

_She looked around in confusion. Something just seemed completely off about the whole situation._

_This dream__ felt terrifyingly real. "Was it all just a terrible dream?", She wondered. She then saw Pink Diamond a few feet away from her but she wasn't facing Spinel._

_"Pink!", She shouted running towards Pink Diamond._

_She noticed no matter how fast she ran It didn't seem like she was really getting any closer to Pink._

_Pink wasn't even moving and it seemed like she was getting further and further away._

_"Please don't leave me! I need you!!!", She wailed. Cracks began to burst in the ground below her and plant roots wrapped themselves around Spinel squeezing her._

_It felt so real the grip on her body was getting tighter and tighter until her physical form could take no more punishment and she poofed._

* * *

A quick burst of adrenaline woke Spinel from the horrific nightmare. She put her hands over her eyes and had quietly started sobbing.

She wanted to just forget about everything. How did she go from being the best friend of Pink Diamond to now with a bunch of complete but nice strangers.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw what had become.

She heard loud drilling noises below her. Was someone trying to break into the ship?

She slowly got up and crept her way over to a ladder that lead to the basement. She tried to make as little noise as possible to make sure whoever was down there wouldn't hear her coming.

She climbed down the ladder landing on the floor softly. She walked down the corridor that was leading to a large room.

The drilling sound was louder so she could definitely tell it was coming from that room.

There was no door just a wide open entrance. She peeked into the room. It was filled with all sorts of cool weaponary and technology.

She saw Rocket working on some large plasma weapon. He had a drill in his paws so it must have been him making the noise. She sighed in relief.

He was wearing a pair of goggles as protection for his eyes. She walked in and asked, "What are you doing?".

"Ah Jesus! You scared me.", He shouted. "I'm working on something don't touch anything.", He warned getting back to work. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I had a nightmare and woke up. Then I heard sounds down here and thought someone was trying to break in.", She said nervously rubbing the back of her head.

She looked around at the weapons lining the wall. She saw rocket boots and plasma blasters and machine guns of sorts on the walls as well.

Rocket hopped down and tried to reach for some for a part on top of a shelf that he need to finsh off the gun on the table.

"D#mn these stubby legs!", He groaned trying to get the last part.

Spinel walked over stretching one of her arms and picked up the piece from the top shelf and brought her arm back down handing Rocket the piece he needed.

"Uh Thanks.", He said not asking her about how she just stretched her arm.

He put the goggles back over his Eyes and Started the drill back up. Spinel sat there watching in silence.

"So what is this exactly?", She asked.

"It's a weapon I've been working on lately. It packs the punch of two atomic bombs. Thanos won't stand a chance. That Jerkface won't see it coming.", Rocket said with confidence.

"Who's Thanos?", Spinel asked tilting her head.

"Thanos is an Intergalactic tyrant that kills innocents. The guy is insanely powerful and is not someone to be messed with. He's also Gamora's dad. He killed her real parents and family and manipulated her most of her life. She isn't really on good terms with him anymore but he's tried plenty of times to get her to join him again but she refuses every time. I'm not sure I can say the same for her sister Nebula. We haven't really came into contact with her for a good long while.", Rocket explained.

Spinel had taken in all the information Rocket told her about this Thanos guy Rocket was talking about. He seemed like a really terrible individual. She wasn't sure if the diamonds didn't do anything as bad as Thanos besides colonize planets.

Gamora made a good choice not joining that tyrant to help him continue his killing spree. Rocket finished and onbserved the final result of the weapon.

"So how's it look?", He asked looking up at her.

She studied the triple barreled weapon. "How does it work?", She asked.

"You'll have to see the next time we come across Thanos.", Rocket responded.

"The others should be awake by now.", Rocket stated making his way to the ladder upstairs. Time must of flown by so quickly while Spinel was down talking to Rocket.

Spinel followed after him and they both left the basement of the ship.

* * *

Spinel and Rocket saw that everyone else was already up including Mantis from their sleep.

They were currently eating breakfast doing their normal morning routines.

"Oh there you two are! What we're you guys doing down there?", Pete asked with a mouth full of toast.

"Spinel said she had a nightmare and she heard me working on my weapons down there. We were just talking.", He said.

"I guess you're starting to come around huh?", Gamora asked.

"You're all real nice people but, Why did you help me?", She asked.

"Well we like helping people who are going through...stuff ya know?, but I have a question of my own.", He said. She didn't mind answering any questions.

"Spinel, What were you doing in that garden by yourself?", Pete asked. Except for that.


	3. Blast to the Past

Chapter 3: Blast to the Past

A/n: Spinel Sings in this one

* * *

Spinel stayed silent when Peter asked her that one question. She looked away. "Spinel I'm tired of seeing you get sad when I ask certain questions. I don't mean anything by it, I just wanna know why you're upset.", He said.

"It's nothing I'm fine.", Pete was getting fed up he knew she was lying something was clearly bugging her.

"She's lying. I can sense you feel inadequate. You feel abandonded and alone.", Mantis said looking at Spinel. Spinel returned the look at Mantis with a frown then back at the others with a look a defeat.

Pete kneeled in front of Spinel and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "We wanna help you, but If you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help you.", Pete explained. "Ok ,but It's a long story.", Spinel sighed.

"We've got time.", Pete responded.

Mantis walked up to Spinel and held out her hand. "We can go inside you mind and you can show us your memories of why you feel so bad. We feel so bad ourselves not knowing why you are in so much distress.", Mantis said.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to show them but Pete said they wanted to help her. If it would stop all the pain then it's worth it.

Spinel held Mantis's hand. The rest of the guardians put their hands on Spinel so they too could enter her mind. Mantis' Antennae began to glow a green light. Spinel felt a warm feeling inside her head. This meant they had fully entered Spinel's subconscious.

* * *

6,000 Years Ago Flashback...

Spinel opened her eyes she saw she was once again in the Garden. She had been in her normal state with pink skin and big jeart shaped pigtails, a white top with pink ball shaped sleeves and a pair of magenta shoes.

"Aw, You look so cute!", A voice behind Spinel cooed. She saw the Guardians present behind her. Spinel's form had reminded Peter of how she looked like something out of a Mickey Mouse cartoon.

"This is how I looked before you all found me.", Spinel sadly stated.

"This place doesn't look as depressing the first time we came here.", Gamora Said.

"Yeah your right.", Rocket agreed.

"I am Groot?", Groot said looking off in a different direction pointing.

"Yeah who is that?", Rocket asked looking where Groot was pointing.

Spinel turned her attention to where Groot was pointing. It was Pink Diamond walking in the garden to all of a sudden be scared by Spinel jumping out from behind on the Garden's pillars. Spinel realized this was a past memory of hers.

"That's Pink Diamond.", Spinel responded sadly. "I was created to be her best friend we would play here for hours upon hours.", She said reminiscing.

They then appeared in a memory where Spinel was doing the juggling trick for Pink Diamond while Pink clapped and laughed with joy tears from laughing so hard.

"This Garden was created just for me and Pink. On Homeworld she was lonely and sad, But not here with me. Everyday was so much fun! At least that's what I thought...", Spinel finished staring down at the ground.

"So what happened after that?", Gamora asked.

"Pink was apart of the Diamond Authority they lead the Gem race. They conquered planets and made colonies on those planets for all off gem kind. Pink had wanted a colony just like Yellow and Blue Diamond. One day her wish had come true! Blue and Yellow gave Pink her very own planet... Earth! I was so excited! A brand new place to play just for me and her!", Spinel finshed with a smile.

"So why did you stay here? Why didn't you go with her?", Pete asked.

Spinel pointed at the new memory playing in front of them. Pink Diamond was getting ready to leave but Spinel was happily strutting behind her, her boots making squeaky sounds with every step she took. Pink stopped holding out her hand to halt Spinel.

Pink started walking again and Spinel kept following her once more annoying Pink. Pink stopped looking at Spinel with an annoyed expression. Pink Diamond tried to speed walk away but was stopped when Spinel grabbed her arm pulling her back looking up at her with a goofy smile.

* * *

Drift Away Sung By Sarah Stiles

_Here In the Garden,_

_Let's Play a Game!,_

_I'll Show You How it's Done!,_

_Here in the Garden,_

_Stand Very Still,_

_This'll be so much Fun!!!,_

_And then she smiled!,_

_That's what I'm after,_

_The smile in her eyes,_

_The sound of her laughter!_

_Happy to listen,_

_Happy to play,_

_Happily watching her,_

_Drift away!_

_Happily waiting,_

_All on my own,_

_Under the endless sky,_

_Counting the seconds,_

_Standing alone,_

_As thousands of years go by!,_

_Happily wondering,_

_Night after night!,_

_"Is this how it works?",_

_"Am I doing it right?",_

_Happy to listen!,_

_Happy to stay,_

_Happily watching her,_

_Drift away!_

_You keep on turning pages!,_

_For people who don't care!,_

_People who don't care,_

_About you!_

_And still it takes you ages!_

_To see that no one's there,_

_See that no one's there,_

_See that no one's there,_

_Everyone's gone on,_

_Without you!_

_Finally something,_

_Finally news,_

_About how the story ends,_

_She doesn't exist now,_

_Survived by her son,_

_And all of her brand new...friends,_

_Isn't that lovely?,_

_Isn't that cool?,_

_And isn't that cruel?,_

_And aren't I a fool to have..._

_Happ__y__ to listen_,

_Happy to stay_,

_Happily watching her..._

_Drift!_

_Drift!_

_Drift!_

_a__way..._

As Spinel finished the the final verse her gem turned itself upside down on her chest and she had begun glowing a light pink. She had turned into the form she had first met the Guardians.

She looked back at them with blank expression. Those marks on her cheeks now had a double meaning to what they truly stood for. The singing was unexpected but the story it was telling was quite depressing.

She had just sang an entire song about being tricked to stay somewhere to only then find out that she was abandoned by someone she thought was her friend.

Pete was feeling so sympatheic for Spinel. Pink Diamond had taken advantage of how gullible and nonchalant Spinel was. Never questioning where Pink was really going and why she couldn't come along.

"Wow. That was sad.", Rocket said breaking the silence not having much to say. Gamora was angry it had reminded her of when Thanos lied to her all those years ago and took advantage of her innocence as a child.

Groot felt bad she seemed nice why would anyone want leave someone like Spinel?

"She lied to you make you think it was some sort of game? How heartless.", Draxx said in disgust. That's exactly what everyone else was thinking.

Each one of them had felt a simliar kind of heartbreak in their lives by a loved one, but Spinel was abanonded by a loved one but not in the same way as them. Someone she saw as a friend, someone she thought she could trust. Betrayed and left her by herself like a used toy.

Spinel groaned and went limp on the ground her limbs sprawled out. Pete walked up behind Spinel kneeling putting a hand on her back trying to comfort her in her own time of need.

Spinel turned around and embraced him, her eyes glassy and tears rolled down her eyes.

"I don't understand...was I not good enough for her?", She sobbed.

Now everyone was really upset by what Pink did. It made them feel even worse for Spinel to feel like it was her own fault that she was abandoned in the first place. "Don't worry Spinel. You've got new friends. People that are better than her.", Pete said softly.

* * *

They all came back out of Spinel's subconscious. Spinel let go of Mantis's hand now that they had saw everything. "Thanks Pete.", Spinel thanked with a smile.

"You won't ever have to worry about us leaving you.", Gamora said reassuringly. Pete gave Spinel a weird look like he was observing something.

"Spinel those marks on your cheeks vanished!", Pete pointed out. Spinel went to a nearby mirror like window and saw the tears tracks had vanished. Everything was going looking up for her now. Spinel had new gained new friends, ones that had now fully gained her trust.

"Welcome to the the club kid.", Rocket welcomed.

Spinel was overjoyed. She extended her arms out grabbing her new friends and bringing them into a tight hug. She's finally able to love again. She'll no longer be lonely.

"I love you guys.", Spinel said.

Authors note: This isn't the Last chapter.

Chapter 3 Ending Song: Let us Adore you (Reprise) Instrumental


	4. Thanos' Plan

Chapter 4: Thanos's Plan

* * *

1 Week Later

"Please Guardians! We need your help we can't take on Thanos alone.", The Nova corps officer pleaded. All of the Guardians were listening but Spinel was nowhere to be seen. "What's in it for us?", Rocket asked.

"Anything! Anything you want just please hurry!", The call was cut short when they heard an explosion and then a scream. "Guess we do have plans today.", Gamora said. "This time Thanos will perish and fell all the pain of the innocents he ruthlessly slaughtered!", Draxx spat with hatred.

They were currently on Knowhere resting from all the space travel. "I am Groot?", Groot asked looking around confused expression. "Yeah where is Spinel?", Rocket asked.

"Actually that's a good question I haven't seen her since this morning.", Pete agreed. Their questions were soon to be answered when they heard the familiar sqeaking of clown shoes and saw Spinel walk in holding a box.

"I got donuts!", She said in a sing song tone. "Where'd you get those?", Pete asked. "Oh! I left out and got some for you guys!", She said grabbing a donut out of the bag and taking a bite. "You left out and didn't get lost? How did you even pay for those?", Gamora asked.

"Nope I just asked people for directions they were so nice!, And for the donuts they said just for today anyone under the age of ten gets as many donuts as they want for free. So I just lied about my age.", Spinel explained happily. Spinel has definitely changed quickly overtime.

"Did I miss anything?", She added setting down the box. "Not really besides Thanos causing trouble again as usual. Now we've gotta deal with him like always.", Pete joked.

"As much as we'd love to bring you along Spinel you'll have to stay on the ship. We don't want you getting hurt.", Pete said hoping Spinel wouldn't take it personal.

She sort of understood but she promised herself she wouldn't leave them no matter what. She had to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Won't you guys need my help?", She asked. "We've dealt with Thanos before he's nothing new, But this time he will fall.", Draxx spat. Spinel had no other option they've brought this upon themselves.

She got on her knees in a pleading manner giving big the others puppy eyes. "Please!", She pleaded. "Oh God! Make her stop!", Rocket asked covering his eyes.

"Not the eyes!", Pete said. Spinel tried even harder succeeding in making fake tears slowing fall down her cheeks.

"Jesus Pete just say yes!", Rocket pleaded.

"Ok! Ok! Yes Spinel you can come along.", Pete said.

"Yes!", Spinel cheered in a goofy deep voice. "I am Groot.", Groot stated chuckling. "It's not funny Groot! I blame you for teachin' her how to use the eyes properly.", Rocket said angrily.

Groot kept chuckling anyway, but was glad Spinel succeeded in getting Pete to let her come along.

"What are we waiting for let's go kick some purple wrinkly butt!", Spinel shouted enthusiastically recieving a few laughs from the Guardians.

* * *

The Guardians and Spinel made their way down a desolate dark corridor. "Why would Thanos be here?", Spinel asked.

"They never really mentioned a reason, They just said he was here.", Gamora responded being just as confused as Spinel.

"Guess we'll just have to find out on our own.", Pete added.

They stopped in front of a giant door. Next to it was a button which they assumed opened the door. Pete turned around facing his teammates.

"When I open this door be ready, Spinel stay behind us.", Pete said recieving a slow nod from Spinel.

He turned back around pressing the button. The door slowly opened up.

The Guardians readied themselves ready to fight. Once they got a full view of what was behind the door they sighed in relief. Thanos was nowhere to be seen.

They entered and saw corpses littered everywhere. Spinel had never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"Please...", a raspy voice croaked. Spinel looked to her right and saw one of the nova corps laying up against the wall with a hand on his chest.

"Spinel?", Gamora asked. Spinel quickly ran over to him kneeling down by his side. They all turned their attention to the scene.

"What happened?", Spinel asked. He coughed up blood clutching his stomach.

"Thanos...Gauntlet", He muttered trying to stay awake. "Huh?", She asked. Pete came up hearing after hearing the two wordd Thanos and Gauntlet in the same sentence. That was never a good sign.

"What?", Pete asked. "He has the Gauntlet.", The Nova corps officer responded.

"Oh no.", Rocket muttered.

"What about a Gauntlet?", Spinel asked being the only one confused about what he's talking about.

"The Infinity Gauntlet.", a deep voice responded behind them. There stood Thanos with wearing the infinity gauntlet. Next to him was a tall figure but they we're an inch or two shorter than him.

"Thanos.", Gamora muttered drawing a sword. Rocket held up the giant weapon he had recently finished creating.

Draxx held his daggers in hand and Starlord pressed a button on his suit and a helmet appeared over his head. Groot got into a fight stance ready to do everything he could to protect his friends.

"That's Thanos?", Spinel asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thanos the mad titan.", He greeted. "You must be Spinel.", Thanos added walking up to her.

She slowly backed away in fear. "Get away from her Thanos!", Pete shouted in anger while aiming his guns at Thanos.

"You should know I can bring back Pink. I can bring her to you and she'll never abandon you ever again. As you can see I just need the other 4 stones for the Gauntlet.", Thanos explained revealing having the space and power stones.

"And all I need from you is your help.", Thanos said kneeling down gazing into Spinel's eyes.

Spinel couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wants her to turn on the guardians just for some stupid stones. The people that helped her bounce back from one of the most tragic events in her life.

"I wish for everything to be perfectly balanced. Resources are declining while populations are increasing. All I want is for everything to be fair for everyone, and Pink leaving you, that wasn't fair was it?", Thanos asked tilting his head.

"Bullsh*t!", Rocket interjected.

"Don't listen to him! He kills millions and says he's doing the "Right Thing" but he's just taking innocent lives.", Gamora protested.

The Gauntlet glowed and the all of the Guardians weapons turned to toy versions of themselves.

"You help me get the stones, I can help you get Pink back.", Thanos said. They were sickened hearing him trying to take advantage of the poor gem's insecurities.

Draxx couldn't take it anymore and ran up behind Thanos. Thanos backhanded Draxx into a pillar knocking him unconscious.

"No!", Spinel said. Thanos was really starting to annoy her. First he was talking about Pink and now he's striking her friends. She's not having it today. She'll prove to the Guardians they won't regret bringing her along.

Spinel yelled in anger throwing a hard punch at Thanos' chin giving him a sharp upper cut.

She stood back holding her ground her fists had grown in size. The guardians were shocked to see Spinel throw such a hard punch at Thanos.

Thanos looked back down at her rubbing his chin. He quickly grabbed her by the throat using his free hand and hoisted her up into the air.

"Fine I can already see the Guardians have already gotten to you before I could. You have lots of potiential, You could have been a useful ally to me, but I can see you're just as closed minded as the rest.", He spat in annoyance.

The Gauntlet glowed and a portal appeared in the middle of the room. "When you meet the Avengers, Tell them I'm on my way.", Thanos stated.

He quickly chucked Spinel into the portal. "SPINEL!!!", The Guardians shouted in unison. The portal quickly closed behind her. A sinister smile crept onto Thanos's face.

* * *

Spinel was quickly greeted by the sounds of horns and people screaming. She rubbed her head and looked around to see people running the opposite direction from her. Behind her a loud buzzing sound rang through her non existant ears.

Once she turned around it was clear to her why the people were really running in fear. She saw a large wheel shaped machine whirrling in the sky.

"Hey!, Do you need help?", a man asked her.

"Who're you?", She asked. "Let's not worry about introductions, but in the meantime just call me Mr. Stark!", He said helping her up.


	5. Spinel's Journey

Chapter 5: Spinel's Journey

* * *

"Please let me help you!", Spinel pleaded. "I know what's going on!", Spinel added. Tony stopped in his tracks turning around. "What do you know?", Doctor Strange asked. "I know about Thanos! He sent me here, I gotta get back to my Friends!", Spinel responded.

"Fine come on. Tell us what you know when we get the time!", Tony shouted over the loud buzzing. "Ok! Thanks."

Tony, Strange, Wong, Banner, and Spinel stopped in the middle of the street. They were greeted by Ebony Maw and one of "Thanos's Children".

"Hear me and Rejoice!", Ebony Maw shouted. "You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing-", Maw was interrupted by Tony. "I'm sorry, but Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get out of here!", Tony threatened.

"Stonekeeper.", Maw said looking at Strange. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?", Maw asked.

"Most certainly not. I speak for myself.", He responded preparing his magic. "You're tresspassing in this city and on this planet.", He added. Wong prepared his magic aswell.

"It means get lost, Squidward.", Tony said. Spinel held her ground getting ready to fight. "This one exhaust me.", Maw sighed. "Bring me the stone.", Maw demanded to the large warrior.

The beast readied his large axe. "Hey Banner, you want a piece?", Tony asked his friend. "No not really, but when do I ever get what I want?", He asked. Bruce grunted starting to turn green. "Uh? You ok there pal?", Spinel asked confused. "I'm trying.", Banner replied. He kept turning green but reverted back with every attempt.

"Come on where's our guy?", Tony asked. "I don't know what's been going on. I been having a thing lately.", Bruce replied. "A thing you shouldn't have a thing. That's the thing right there.", He said pointing to the monster that was getting closer to them.

"Ok! Buddy you can sit this one out.", Tony said walking ahead of them stopping. His suit transformed from a normal sweatshirt into an Iron suit. It was the coolest thing Spinel has seen happen so far. "Hey! I never asked but, What's your name?", Tony asked.

"Spinel. Just Spinel.", She answered.

"You're an alien aren't you?", He asked his iron mask opening up revealing his face. "Yeah I'm a Gem, My species is kinda complicated though.", She stated.

"I could tell, for one you have no ears, and two your pink.", He said. "Do you any powers?", He asked. "Yeparoni!", She answered stretching her body in different shapes.

"Good. Care to join the fight Spinel?", He asked. "Oh yes!", She said with determination. "I'll need your help with this guy.", Tony said his iron mask closing up.

* * *

"Where could she have possibly ended up?", Pete asked. The guardians were piloting the ship after they had left the building. Thanos and whoever that was with him had vanished like cowards when the guardians had tried to fight them. "Didn't Thanos mention some people called the Avengers?", Rocket asked.

"Yeah but we don't know who the Avengers even are.", Gamora said. "I am Groot.", Groot said sadly. "Don't worry buddy, we'll find her.", Rocket said reassuringly.

"What in the name of?", Pete said looking in front of them. "What? oh!", Rocket said looking in the same direction. "What happened", Mantis asked.

They all looked ahead seeing a swarm of corpses floating aimlessly though space. One wearing an eyepatch landed onto the ship's windsheild. "Ew! Get it off!", Rocket said overreacting. Suddenly one of the eyes opened up making them all gasp in terror.

* * *

Pete threw the body on the table. "How the hell is this dude still alive?", Pete asked. "He is not a dude. You're a dude.", Draxx said.

"This... This is a man. A handsome, muscular man.", Draxx added. "Hey I'm muscular.", Pete said. Rocket scoffed. "You're a sandwhich away from fat pete.", Rocket protested. "I'm not fat! Am I fat Gamora?", He asked. She had looked away before he even asked.

"It's like an angel had a baby with a pirate.", Draxx said. "Ok you can stop being creepy Draxx.", Pete demanded folding his arms. "And you can stop being insecure.", Rocket said. "I'm not insecur- Oh forget you guys.", Pete angrily said.

"He is feeling anxious, angry. He is feeling tremendous loss and guilt.", Mantis explained. Gamora was feeling the man's arm. "Stop massaging his muscles.", Pete told Gamora.

She let go of stranger's arm letting it fall onto the table with a thump. "You are feeling jealousy.", Mantis told Peter causing Rocket and Draxx to laugh hysterically. "Hardy, Har, Har! Can you just wake him up already?", Pete asked embarrased.

Mantis kneeled down her antennae glowing and said, "Wake." The man immediatly burst up off the table causing all the Guardians to exclaim in fear. He turned around facing them panting heavily. "Who the hell are you guys?", Thor asked.

* * *

_After Spinel had helped Iron man and Spider man defeat the behemoth, she made her way to Stark interprises getting a Ship that could help her get to other planets. She had no other choice but to go to the Earth where Steven Universe inhabited. She would need his help in the war against Thanos._

* * *

Steven was currently celebrating with the other gems and his girlfriend Connie. His father Greg was currently making a barbeque. Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis we're sitting on a picnic cloth joking around with one another.

Amethyst was too busy chowing down on some hotdogs while Pearl watched with disgust. Steven couldn't really see where Garnet was.

"Are you ok Steven?", Garnet asked sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine.", Steven asked. Garnet didn't believe him. "Steven. Don't lie to me.", She said cupping his face in her hands.

"I just have a bad feeling.", He nervously answered. "I'm just so use to something going wrong and at the wrong times too.", He added.

Garnet thought about something for a minute. "Ok Steven, I'll check my future vision. If that'll make you feel better.", Garnet said.

"That'd actually be pretty helpful.", Steven responded.

Steven gave her his full attention. Most of him was thinking he was just overthinking things too much.

He was so used to having things go wrong when everything was peaceful. He'd solved all his mom's problems didn't he?

Garnet holding onto her visor was checking the future. Her reaction Steven didn't expect whatsoever.

"EVERYONE GO HOME NOW!!!", She shouted. "What's going?", Steven asked.

She pointed up at the sky and Steven saw a small ship heading their direction hoving over the beach.

Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie prepared for the fight. Greg and everyone else headed for Beach city going to safety.

Steven drew out his pink shield. Pearl drew her sword from her gem and Amethyst pulled out her whips. Garnet's fist turned into gauntlets. Bismuth fists turn into double sided hammers and Lapis readied to use her water powers and Peridot having metal objects levitating beside her.

The ship softly landed on the beach's soft sand it's engine turning off. There was a logo named "Stark Interprises" that was printed on the side.

The door of the ship lowered down and a boot stuck out landing on the ground with a soft squeak.

A pink female with the gem shaped like a flipped heart hopped out the ship seeing the crystal gems staring directly at her preparing for a battle.

"Who are you? What is your business here?", Garnet asked. The Gem took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"My name is Spinel. It's swell to meet you.", She said stretching her hand towards Steven for a handshake. Steven put away his shield shaking her hand.

"You're not here to attack us?", Steven asked. "No I'm here for you help.", Spinel responded. "You look Familiar.", Pearl said.

"I'll explain everything.", Spinel announced.

* * *

30 minutes of Explaining (Including her backstory)

"Wow I can't believe mom did that to you... Actually I can totally believe it.", Steven said rubbing the back of his head not being surprised.

"Hey, not that I'm trying to give you any ideas but i'm just curious, but why didn't you come back for revenge?", Steven asked.

"Well I'm gonna be honest, I was planning to at somepoint.", Spinel admitted.

"What stopped you?", Connie asked. "Well a group of space superheroes called the Guardians of the Galaxy found me.", She answered.

"Who're they?", Amethyst asked. "Well they're my friends. They had brought me onto their ship and helped me get over what you're mom did to me 6,000 years ago. They decided to let me stay with them. Their leader is named Star lord but I call him Pete, He's got a big ego, but that's what I like about him.", Spinel happily stated.

"You need our help with a war?", Pearl asked nervously.

"Yes I know it's a lot to ask, but if we don't stop Thanos he'll wipe out everything. I came here looking for warriors. We'll all be fighting on a different Earth.", Spinel explained looking at Connie.

Steven thought about it. If they were to say no they'd be putting the entire universe at risk. "Ok we'll help.", Steven nodded.

"Steven are you sure about this.", Pearl asked sounding unsure. "We don't have any other choice. Who's to say he won't end up coming here or to Homeworld?", Connie said.

"Connie is right if we don't put a stop to Thanos he'll wipe out everything.", Garnet said.

"You won't be fighting alone. There are powerful warriors on that Earth that'll be fighting alongside us.", Spinel explained. "This guy sounds like a real nutcase.", Amethyst commented.

"I don't want to be apart of another war either Pearl, but if we don't do something now we'll be putting the entire universe at risk.", Garnet added.

Spinel then looked at Steven then asked, "What do we do now?".

"We're gonna go to Homeworld and see if the Diamonds are willing to help us.", Steven said. "I'm so ready, I'll go tell my parents.", Connie said running off.

"Aw yeah! Space trip!", Amethyst obnoxiously shouted.


	6. Recruiting the Diamonds

Chapter 6: Recruiting the Diamonds

Author's note: This chapter will be short

* * *

Swish*

Steven and Spinel and the others got off the warp pad. Spinel examined the place. She remembered that one time when Pink Diamond had secretly snuck her in one time.

She also remembered getting Pink in trouble after she destroyed an entire part of yellow's colony on accident and Pink taking the blame.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they were greeted by three tall figures. "Oh Steven! It's so great to see you again, We see you've brought your friends.", The strong voice that belonged to Yellow Diamond said.

"Have you finally decided to stay here with us?", The soft mother like voice that belonged to Blue Diamond asked.

"Well no.", He responded. "Why not?", White diamond asked.

"I have someone here that needs our help, Spinel.", He said gesturing to Spinel who was staring up at them with an awkward smile. She felt so awkward meeting the diamonds after such a long time.

"You look familiar, Wait a minute! You're Pink's little playmate Spinel.", White Diamond exclaimed.

"She's adorable, and she looks so much like Pink.", Blue Diamond said. "It really is Pink's little friend.", Yellow Diamond exclaimed in disbelief.

"Have you come to live with us?", White Diamond happily asked.

"Uh, not quite. Ya see there's a war that depends the fate of the entire universe, Including all of Gem kind. I came here looking for help. I was hoping if you three could contribute with helping us in any kind of way?", Spinel nervously asked keeping her composure.

She was hoping they wouldn't get mad. Pink had always talked about how strict they were about certain things.

They clearly were upset that Spinel didn't want to stay with them. "Well who is that much of a threat, that us elegant, radiant, and adored Diamonds would have to get involved?", Yellow asked.

"Thanos.", Spinel answered.

"THANOS!!!", The three Diamonds shouted in fear.

"Wait? You three know about him?", Steven asked.

"That brute! Who hasn't heard of him?", Yellow Diamond asked.

"So can you guys help?", Spinel asked.

"NO!", They shouted back. "Wait? Are you guys afraid of him?", Steven asked.

"What? N-no of c-ourse not!", White said shakily. "That's how you know this Thanos guy is a problem if the Diamonds tremble when they hear his name.", Bismuth said.

"If we don't do anything now he'll end up coming here as well. We won't be the only ones facing him.", Steven brought up.

"We'll help.", Blue quickly said. "Blue! What are you saying?", Yellow asked.

"It's what Pink would've wanted.", Blue said. "As much as it pains me to agree to something so risky, we have no other choice.", Blue added.

White sighed putting a hand over her face. She then looked down at Steven. "We'll help you, but don't expect us to try and fight Thanos.", White said.

"That's cool, your support is just enough.", Steven quickly said.

"I'll give you the coordinates for Earth.", Spinel said.

* * *

_After the Diamonds agreed to help in the war, they broadcasted an announcement all across Homeworld. Spinel and Steven had explained everythin__g to the homeworld gems._

_What surprised them was how many Gems had decided to join in the fight as well._

_They had set the coordinates for the Earth. The Diamond's ship took off from Homeworld and they made their way for the other Earth._


	7. Battle in Wakanda

Chapter 7: Battle in Wakanda

* * *

-In Wakanda-

Spinel was currently staring out the window that showed the ground below. "Where could they be?", Spinel asked.

"This Stark guy gave you coordinates for the Earth, but he didn't let you know where the battlefield was?", Yellow asked.

"With the way this Earth looks the whole planet is a battleground.", Bismuth commented.

They saw in the distance a giant explosion of lightning and heard the booming sound of Thunder. "Over there! That has to be them", Steven pointed out. They saw a dome like forcefield covering a massive civilization.

The Diamonds typed in codes that controlled the floating ship. "We can land right there.", Spinel said pointing at an empty part of the battlefield.

* * *

-On the Battlefield-

Thor had just landed an hard strike with stormbreaker causing an explosion of thunder and lightning. Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther along with his tribe warriors were fighting off the thousands of outriders.

Almost everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw a large shadow sweep over the horizon.

They set their attention on a massive ship that represented a white haired woman with one yellow arm and one blue arm. The ship lowered down landing on the ground. Stairs began portruding from the waist of the giant ship.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me Thanos had backup!", Rocket yelled. Everyone's ears were met with a louding booming sound of a foghorn.

"ATTACK!!!", A female shouted.

All of the Rubies, Amethyst, and Jaspers along with the crystal gems themselves rushed onto the battlefield.

All of the heroes thought the gems were going to fight them but all of the gems ran right past them fighting the space dog creatures.

A teenage boy wearing a pink jacket ran up next to Cap. "Don't worry we're here to help! Have them bring down that barrier!", Steven said to Cap bringing out his Shield. Cap didn't ask why, but nodded and motioned to the Black Panther.

"Bring down the barrier!", Panther spoke into his communicator.

"Are you sure?", The person on the other side asked. "Yes! Now!", He said.

"KEEP FIGHTING!!!", Garnet shouted uppercutting one of the outriders.

Steven and Cap were side by side taking on the creatures. "Watch out!", Steven warned. Cap ducked and Steven threw his Shield knocking the beast to the ground unconsious.

"Nice shot! What's your name kid?", He asked throwing a roundhouse kick at one of the beasts in the face .

"Steven Universe!", He replied sounding determined.

"Thanks! Captain America, glad you've come to help, We really needed it.", Cap thanked.

"Don't thank me just yet!", He said blocking off one of the creatures as it clawed at his shield.

Thor, Rocket, and Groot had been surrounded by outriders. The creatures licked their chops getting ready to pounce. Rocket tried shooting but his gun was out of ammo. "Oh crap!", He panicked.

One jumped with it's mouth open ready to chomp down on Rocket but didn't get the chance to, when Spinel jumped out in front of them throwing a right hook at the space mutt sending it flying.

Spinel landed in front of them. "Nobody hurts my friends!", Spinel growled.

"Spinel?", Rocket asked.

"Hey Rocky! Hey Groot!", She said in a funny manner.

"I am Groot!", Groot spoke.

"Tree is right we can save the reunion for later!", Thor said. "Right! Let's save the planet! And our Universe!", Spinel said getting back on task.

Thor swung stormbreaker at the beasts sending them flying. Rocket hopped onto Spinel's back. She charged at the monsters holding out her fist as it expanded then slamming it down crushing the monsters underneath her massive fist.

The General was slicing and dicing as outriders had tried pouncing on her. She was caught of guard when an outrider pounced from the back.

Pearl twirled and thrusted her spear upwards jamming it into the beasts throat saving the General.

"Thank you.", The General thanked.

Pearl nodded and said, "Let's finish off these disgusting creatures." They both gave off a war cry running into the group of outriders.

"It's like they keep coming! How many of these things are there?", Steven said. "We've gotta hold em off as long as we can.", Cap replied.

"Guys we've got a Vision problem.", Falcon said through the communicator. "SOMEONE GET TO VISION!!!", Cap shouted.

* * *

-In the Forest-

Vision struggled to stand slowly making his was through the forest as Bruce had tried to buy him some time. Corvus Glaive came out of nowhere thrusting his spear into Vision's stomach.

"I thought you were formidable machine?, but you're dying just like any other man.", after he finished he pulled out his spear. Vision collapsed onto the ground wincing in pain.

He reached down getting ready to grab the Mind stone off of Vision's forehead. He was interrupted when both Garnet and Captain America together threw a kick at his forehead knocking him to the ground.

"Get out of here quickly!", Garnet warned before she and Cap dashed off towards Corvus attacking him.

* * *

-Out on the battlefield-

Pearl, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, The General, and Amethyst were currently facing off against Proxima Midnight.

Amethyst cracked her whip across Midnight's face cutting her cheek angering her.

Pearl caught her off gaurd and came in slashing at Midnight but she dodged and countered Pearl's attack uppercutting her.

Black Widow took advantage of Proxima's gaurd dropping and she ran towards her kicking her in the face. Proxima quickly got back to her feet now getting ready to kill Black Widow.

Midnight kept throwing right and left hooks at Black Widow. She was able to dodge every single punch but tripped over a rock giving Proxima an opening. Proxima lifted her fist into the air for a final blow.

Scarlet Witch used her power's holding Midnight into place plundging Pearl's spear into the back of her head, killing her almost instantly.

* * *

-Back into the Forest-

Corvus took out Garnet's legs with his spear causing her to fall. He turned his attention on Cap swinging the spear getting fasting everytime making it harder for Cap to dodge.

Cap knocked the spear out of his grasp and it fell a few feet away.

Corvus with quick speed wrapped his hands around Cap's neck and began choking him. Garnet got back up but saw that Vision had already picked up the spear.

He stabbed Corvus in the back making Corvus freeze, life draining from his eyes. His corpse collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Garnet and Vision helped Cap up. "We told you to leave Vision.", Garnet said.

"You two saved me, Who's to say I can't do the same.", Vision smirked catching his breathe.

"Everyone, Regroup on my position!", Cap spoke into his ear piece.

"You guys ok?", a voice behind them spoke.

Spinel stood there with Rocket on her back. Along with Groot, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Steven. Black Panther appeared with the General.

"We have to get you so safety, Before Thanos comes!", Steven said to vision.

"You're already too late, Steven Universe.", a strong deep voice spoke.

Everyone turned their attention into the right infront of them. There stood Thanos the Mad Titan with the infinity gauntlet.


	8. Endgame

Chapter 8: Endgame

* * *

"Oh no he's already got five stones!", Spinel exclaimed with panic pointing at the gauntlet.

"Oh crap! Cap that's him!", Bruce said.

"Alright everybody don't let your guard down! We can't let him get to Vision!', Cap sternly said.

Hulkbuster flew towards Thanos. The gauntlet glowed blue and he phased right through the machine. Hulkbuster phased into rocks making him stay in place.

Captain America leapt forward but Thanos backhanded him out of the way. Black Panther leapt at Thanos but was stopped in time by the Time stone. Thanos grabbed his leg throwing him into a tree.

Garnet tried to land a punch on Thanos but he blocked her fists.

He grabbed her by the throat punching her in the gut. He clutched her head tightly in his massive fist and threw her into the ground making her defuse into Ruby and Sapphire, both of them laying unconsious on the ground.

Spinel, Rocket, and Groot watched behind a group of trees. Spinel felt like she had to do something. She couldn't let this tyrant beat all her friends to a pulp.

"Rocket stay here.", Spinel warned running off to Thanos. "Spinel wait!", He shouted but she didn't hear him.

She tried wrap herself around Thanos to hold him in place but instead he used the reality stone to hog tie her against a tree.

"I gave you a chance and you refused, I could've given you everything Pink couldn't, but it's your loss, I guess you aren't as gullible anymore.", He said hurting Spinel's feelings continuing his way over to Vision.

Steven brought out his shield ready to fight. He stood infront of Steven staring down at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Steven Universe.", He greeted. "How do you know my name?", Steven gulped.

"I saw your little broadcast to the Universe. I'm surprised someone like you could turn an entire race of planet conquering gems into compassionate loving beings. You've impressed me, but I wish we could've crossed paths on better terms, your mother would've been proud.", Thanos praised.

Steven didn't know how to feel about that last statement. He still had to do something. "Guys protect Vision, I'll hold off Thanos.", Steven said.

"Kid are you crazy?", Rocket asked from a tree cowering. "Maybe, If that's what I need to be to protect the universe I'll be off my rocker.", Steven spoke with determination.

Steven bubbled his fists to make his punches harder. He quickly leapt towards Thanos.

Steven swung at right hook at Thanos's face sending Thanos skidding across the ground.

"Kill me please! It's the only way! You have the power to destroy the stone", Vision pleaded to Scarlet Witch. "What are you off your marbles?", Amethyst asked.

"We can't kill you, that's ridiculous!", Pearl added. "You'll have no other choice! If Thanos gets his hands on the stone he'll destroy us all!!!", Peridot stated panicking.

"Peridot's right!", Lapis agreed.

Steven jumped into the air holding out his fists for a finishing blow.

Thanos used the Gauntlet's power holding Steven in place while he was stuck in the air. Steven's gem was exposed glimmering in the sun. Thanos gazed at the glowing gem.

"What would happen if I were to take out your Gem?", Thanos asked. That question made Steven's heart race. "Please don't take it out! It need it to live please!", Steven pleaded panicking.

Thanos reached out a hand to Steven's gem. He clutched to top of the Diamond embedded in his belly button.

He slowly tugged on the Gem making Steven wince in pain. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead making Steven's breathe quicken.

Thanos was Interrupted midway of getting Steven's gem out when looked over to see Scarlet Witch destroying the mind stone killing Vision tears in her eyes as she performed the act.

Steven was relieved since Thanos had let him go. He fell to the ground. He sat in the fetal position clutching his stomach. "That was too close!", He thought.

A massive explosion rang out through the forest then it was silence. Thanos smirked and walked up to Scarlett who was on her knees mourning over Vision.

The gems back away as Thanos approached. "It hurts doesn't it? To lose someone close to you, I know it does, but I've lose a lot more in one day than you could ever Imagine.", He spat with hate.

"What could a heartless monster like you ever lose?", Scarlet asked.

"A lot.", He blankly retorted.

"But now is no time to mourn, and now there is no time.", He muttered walking up to what was left of Vision.

Thanos held out the Infinity gauntlet. It turned to a light green. He used the time stone to rewind time bringing Vision back. "NO!", Scarlet shouted but she was Immediatley backhanded.

Thanos picked up Vision by the throat causing Vision to gag. "Guys we gotta do something! If he gets his hands on that stone we're screwed.", Amethyst said.

"I'm with Amethyst.", Pearl said. "As risky as it is we've gotta try.", Lapis added looking at Peridot.

"Did you see what he did to everybody? He almost killed Steven! He made Garnet defuse. I'm staying back here with the talking raccoon and the tree!", Peridot said shaking.

"Finally somebody gets it right.", Rocket sighed.

"C'mon Peridot, For me?", Lapis asked. "I-I can't I'm sorry.", she replied.

"Fine.", Lapis sadly said breaking eye contact with Peridot.

"Let's jump this chump!", Amethyst shouted sprinting towards Thanos with Pearl. Lapis sprouted wings made from water flying above Pearl and Amethyst.

Peridot, Rocket, and Groot watched the scene unfold from a distance behind some trees.

Thanos didn't even pay them any mind. The gauntlet glowed and the three gems froze in place. "Now, without any Interruptions.", Thanos sighed with relief.

Thanos yanked the yellow stone from Vision's forehead. He discarded the dead body throwing it off into bushes. It landed right infront of Peridot and Rocket.

They both stared in terror at the robotic corpse. The fear still present on Vision's face.

Thanos carefully placed the stone in it's proper spot on the Gauntlet. Sparks of energy burst from the Gauntlet and into Thanos's body. He breathed heavily but out of nowhere bolts of lightning struck Thanos.

Thor soared towards Thanos with stormbreaker. He then threw stormbreaker and he got a direct hit on Thanos's chest making Thanos yell out in pain.

"Yes a direct hit!", Rocket and Peridot spoke in unison. Steven looked at the scene that played out infront of him and saw Thor standing right infront of Thanos.

"Do we finally have a chance to win.", Spinel thought. She was finally able to untie herself from the Tree and watch the fight between Thor and Thanos watching the Scene with Peridot, Rocket, and Groot.

"I think we might win this.", Spinel said regaining hope.

"Same here.", Rocket agreed. "I am Groot.", Groot agreed.

"There's no need in fighting Thanos, I already killed you.", Thor sternly spoke. He pressed the axe further into Thanos's chest making him scream in pain.

A smirk crept on Thanos's face and he started chuckling. "What's so funny?", Thor asked.

"You should've gone for the Head.", He answered raising the hand that held the gauntlet.

"NO!!!", Everyone shouted in unison

Thanos snapped and there was a bright light.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath

* * *

-Flashback-

-Beach City (Beach)-

_"Whew! Building a house is not that easy. How's that ukulele treating you?", Greg asked his 6 year old son. Steven was testing out the ukulele his dad had given to him as a present. Steven was too focused to answer but noticed Pearl in front of him._

_"Hello Steven.", She greeted smiling.__"Oh great job there Pearl.", Greg praised handing her a water bottle. "Uh, Thank you." She gave the water bottle to Amethyst who had walked up beside her. "Aw yes!", She muttered pouring water on herself. Garnet came between the two with her hands on her hips._

_"Um Greg? Did you give Steven that instrument?", Pearl politely asked. "Oh yeah, He's picking it up pretty fast, and I'm running outta things to teach him.", Greg said turning around to face the gems.__The three gems sat down in the soft sand of the beach._

_"Hey Steven, you wanna play that song you wrote?", Greg asked looking at his son. "Um...", Steven nervously said with a look of embarrassment looking off to the side.__"Come on, you wrote it just for them. Seriously he's really excited to show you guys, it's all he talks about.", Greg stated looking at the gems. "Don't you want them to hear it?", He asked on last time._

_Steven turned his gaze towards his three person audience. "Come on Steven.", Garnet said with encouragement._

_"C'mon we'll like it, even if it sucks.", Amethyst said. "Amethyst!, but it's true though.", Pearl added.__Steven took a deep breathe and started playing._

_If you're evil and you're on the rise!_

_You can count on the four of us Taking you down!_

_Cause we're good and evil never beats us!_

_We'll win the fight and go out for pizzas!_

_We, Are the Crystal Gems!_

_We'll always save the Day!_

_(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl start clapping along)_

_And if you think we can't,_

_We'll always find a way!_

_That's why the People of this world,_

_Believe in,_

_Garnet,_

_Ameythyst ,_

_And Pearl,_

_And Steven!_

_Steven finished the song standing up with a toothy grin. Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all embraced in a hug._

* * *

_-_ Present Day -

A portal appeared behind Thanos sucking him in quickly vanishing. Cap limped over to Thor helping Steven up from the ground.

"Where'd he go?", Spinel asked coming from out into the open area with Peridot, Rocket, and Groot.

"He ran off like a coward!", Thor spat. Ruby and Sapphire had finally awoken. "Where's Thanos?", Ruby asked getting to ready to fight again.

"He's gone.", Sapphire answered dusting herself off.

"How can we track him down?", Spinel asked. Steven put a hand to his chin immediately getting an Idea. "Hey Sapphire, Can you look into the future to see if we ever catch Thanos?", He asked.

"I'll need a moment.", Sapphire answered.

Everyone waited for a couple seconds hopefully hearing good news.

"Oh no!", She gasped with dread in her voice putting a hand to her mouth tears flowing down her face. "What!, What is it?", Bruce asked.

"Uh Guys...", Amethyst said panicked. Everyone turned their attention on her. She was slowly turning into dust.

"AMETHYST!!!", Steven shouted. He ran to her but she already had faded into the wind.

"Steve!", Bucky Barnes called out. He collapsed to the ground turning into dust and disappeared.

"Uh, What's going on? Why is this happening?", Spinel asked frantically.

"GROOT!", Rocket shouted from behind her. Groot was lying up against a rock turning to dust. "Groot no!", She shouted. "I am Groot!", He spoke before fading away into the wind. Spinel quickly embraced Rocket into a hug.

Scarlet could feel a weird sensation in her body. She inspected her hand slowly turning into dust over Vision's body letting out one final tear.

"Lapis!!!", Peridot shouted. Lapis observed her body now shaking with a sudden realization that she was turning to dust.

She looked at Peridot one last time. "Perry I lov-", She was interrupted mid sentence as she vanished into the wind. Peridot knew just what she was going to say. "I love you too.", Peridot cried.

She collapsed onto her knees tears rolling down her face. She covered her tear covered face with her hands.

"SAPPHIRE!", Ruby shouted holding onto her soulmate in a hug. "Please don't leave me!", Ruby pleaded.

Sapphire brought Ruby in for one last kiss. "I love you Ruby.", She smiled. Then she drifted off into the wind. Ruby collasped onto the ground pounding a fist into the dirt with anger.

* * *

(Warning: Tears may be shed)

Background music: https/youtu.be/xknavV3x6aU

"S-Steven!", Pearl cried out losing her balance. Steven caught Pearl before she fell to the ground.

"No, not you too Pearl!", He cried. She stared into his eyes smiling. Everyone was now watching the sad scene.

"I can't believe it all ends here. When Rose told me she was having you I was so distraught, I thought I would lose my only friend in the world, but little did I know I would also be gaining a new one. I'm so sorry I kept things from you, or didn't tell you about what your mother was really like or who she really was. I'm sorry all those times you we're right and I was wrong, and I didn't want to admit it.", She sadly said.

"I don't care about any of that! I knew you only did it to keep me safe.", He said choking on his words warm tears running down his cheeks.

She put a hand to his cheek. "I love you Steven.", She said a single tear escaping her eye. The small droplet landing on the ground.

"I love you too Pearl.", He said back closing his eyes.

(Music intesifies)

He could no longer feel Pearl's body in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw there was nothing no longer in his arms.

* * *

Cap and Thor looked at each other with concern. Cap putting a hand on Steven's shoulder. "I'm sorry.", He said with grief.

"Thanos will pay for what he did!", Ruby spat in anger. "There's nothing we can do right now.", Cap said.

"Are you serious!? He just killed all of our friends and you want us to run away!", Ruby stomped. "Ruby calm down.", Steven spoke.

"That's not what I'm saying! You have to calm down! Even if we wanted to finish Thanos now we don't know where he is.", Cap explained.

Ruby wanted to retort but she knew he was right. She was so angry to the point she ran off covering her face crying.

"Ruby wait!", Steven shouted but Cap grabbed him before he could take off after her. "Let her be. That's all we can do for her right now.", Cap reassured.

"So what do we do now?", Spinel asked with an arm over Rocket. "We should all meet up and see who was fortunate enough to make it out.", Cap answered.

Everyone left the forest going back to the battlefield in Wakanda to find the remaining survivors.

* * *

Author's note: Tell me what you think so far?


	10. Aftermath Part 2

Chapter 10: Aftermath: Pt.2

* * *

"Fall back!!!", Bismuth shouted. Connie was sitting on Lion watching the enemies retreating. "They're retreating.", Connie said exhausted. "That's a good thing.", Bismuth said. Connie was relieved to see Steven and the others heading their way. "It's Steven!", Connie said hopping off of Lion.

Bismuth had noticed as soon as they came back that some of the other Crystal gems weren't present alongside them. "How did everything go?", Connie asked Steven. Steven eyes were glassy and he lookedas if he had just got done crying he didn't answer the question but instead looked off to the side. "Are you ok?", Connie asked.

"Where are the others?", Bismuth asked walking up to Steven. He closed his eyes not looking at Bismuth. "Where's Pearl?, Garnet?, Amethyst?", She asked now sounding worried. Tears began streaming down Steven's face once again. Connie dropped her sword with a look of shock.

"They're gone.", Cap answered for Steven. "Lapis too.", Peridot sadly added. "Ruby is still alive but she ran off somewhere.", Spinel added. "No...There's no way.", Bismuth cried in disbelief her voice shaking. "Thanos did something and people just started turning to dust at random, and now they're gone.", Spinel spoke trying not to cry.

"We could've stopped him.", Steven muttered clencing his fists. "There's nothing we could've done.", Cap retorted. Everyone noticed a pink aura beginning to form around Steven's body. "I just wanted to fix things, I wanted to help people, I had friends and family all taken away from me.", Steven said slowly trembling. "ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!!!!".

Steven roared his voice going deep and echoing then he stomped shaking the ground scaring everyone. "Steven! Calm down.", Bismuth said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to help him control himself.

Steven swiped with full force using the back of his knuckle knocking her into a tree. It only took Steven a second to realize what he did and took of running towards the Diamond's ship ashamed of what he did.

Peridot helped Bismuth up. "Are you ok?", Peridot asked concerned. "I'm fine. We should go help him.", Bismuth answered. Peridot nodded and they both chased after their friend.

Connie watched as they chased after him. "I can't believe it all of them are gone.", Connie said. Cap came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. "It may be hard to believe, but you've gotta help him get through this. You are one of the only people he has left of his family and friends, you should help him in his time of need.", Captain America explained.

Connie realized what he was saying and he had many points to what he said. She looked Cap in the eyes and nodded. "You're right, I'll go after him.", Connie said. She climbed aboard Lion and he took off in the same direction where Steven had dashed off to.

Cap stood infront of Spinel. "We appreciate your help and everything you've done to help us stop Thanos.", He thanked. "Your welcome, but we still lost and Thanos is still out there just fine.", Spinel said sounding regretful.

"Not all battles have a happy ending. He won't be as lucky the next time, but like I said before thank you.", Cap said. He went back to remaining superheroes and they went their seperate ways leaving Spinel and Rocket alone.

Spinel watched not feeling to good about everything that's happened so far. She thought when she would recruit others it would increase everyone's chance of victory but it all went wrong anyways. She lost most of her friends in battle and Thanos got away just fine completing his goal.

At least she still had Rocket though. She turned her attention to fuzzy friend Rocket. "So where do we go now?", She asked. She quickly took notice of the tears running down the fur on his muzzle. "Are you ok?", She asked.

He didn't answer her and Spinel was extremly worried for her friend's well being. She stood next to him putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I know it sucks right now, but we've still got each other. We have to look out for each and if there's anything bothering you and need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here for you. When you guys found me abandoned in that garden like a used up toy, you guys helped me feel loved again. I felt like I actually had real friends. I owe you and the others so much, and in our time of need we'll pull through this.", Spinel said before wrapping her arms around the raccoon pulling him into a tight hug.

Spinel felt him returning the embrace and she instinctively smiled. After a minute they both let go and Rocket rubbed off the remaining tears.

"Thanks Spinel.", Rocket said before pulling out a controller of some sort calling the ship to them.

"It's what I was made to do.", Spinel welcomed.


	11. A quick update

Not a chapter: A quick update

* * *

I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. I've been working on a one shot fanfic with Spinel and the Guardians which takes place before what I like to call the Infinity Gem War.

I've already finished the first chapter and halfway done on the second one. So if I remember correctly if you want to know when it's uploaded you have to follow the author for notifications.

If you are interested in a one shot Spinel and the Guardians fanfic then don't hesitate to follow me to get notifications.


	12. What do you think?

What do you think?

* * *

Hello fellow fanfic makers and readers! I just wanted to know what you guys think of the story so far? Plus I'm in need of a little inspiration right now to write more chapters.

Now since Rocket and Spinel are the only remaining Guardians right now.

What do you guys think happened to Steven and the rest of the crystal gems? Including the Diamonds.

What's left for the survivors of the war? Will they be able to come up with a plan to rise up once more to stop Thanos?

Also do you guys think I have the characters personalities right? Especially Spinel?


	13. All according to plan

Chapter 13: All according to plan

* * *

Everything was going just how he wanted it to be. Everything was now perfectly balanced. Thanos knew sacrifices had to be made in order to make such progress. He lost most members of The Black Order which didn't really affect him that much.

Thanos sat down onto a flat rock trying to catch his breath. He clutched the wound on his chest which he recieved from Stormbreaker when Thor had attacked him.

"Something the matter sir?", A familar gruffy voice came from behind him.

There stood a tall female almost the same height as Thanos. Long beige hair going down to her hips. She had orange skin with light brown stripes.

She had a gem that was the same complection of her skin implanted on her face where her nose would be. On her right shoulder was a patch of green and so was a patch on her left arm. She had small horns protruding from her forehead.

"The ultimate quartz Jasper.", Thanos spoke relieved. "It's just a small wound." Jasper pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

She handed it to Thanos who examined it confused. "These are the tears of Pink Diamond. Just pour it on your wound.", Jasper explained while Thanos popped the cap of the bottle pouring the tears on his chest.

There was no pain involved and the open cut on his chest quickly healed. It looked like he never he got the wound in the first place. "This is much appreciated.", He thanked Jasper.

"How's your progress with the earthlings?", Jasper asked.

"Everything went just like I planned. Some sacrifices had to be made, but in the end they deemed necessary for the matter.", He responded still feeling hurt after what he did to get all infintiy stones. Including losing the one thing he truly ever loved.

"I've been keeping tabs on Steven Universe and his little crummy school for gems. The look on his face when he returned. Everything is bound to fall apart now.", Jasper chuckled. "Aquamarine and that Ruby plan on making an attack on his "Little Homeworld" soon."

"Good.", Thanos said.

The only reason Jasper chose to work for Thanos was due to Steven making the diamonds change their ways. She would never bow to someone who has been weak his entire life.

He's only every strong when he has friends or uses the cheap tactic of fusion. What annoyed her to the core even more was how pitiful he was.

Thanos on the other hand was a strong leader that gave her a purpose involving her being able to do what she was made to do when she burst from her hole in the kindergarden.

"I know that soon they will try to make a comeback.", Thanos said aloud.

"We'll just have to pound them into the ground! We'll be ready Thanos. They're all defenseless now. Without their friends they don't stand a chance.", Jasper exclaimed with might then folding her arms.


	14. What Now?

Chapter 14: What Now?

* * *

-1 Week Later-

Steven stared intently at the family photo he had recently took with the other Crystals gems. How could've everything gone so wrong? He lost everything he loved in one day, all because of him.

He couldn't help but blame himself. No matter what Bismuth or Peridot told him, He always believed he was the one to blame for his friends getting erased from existence.

He was cleaning up the house, since Pearl was no longer around since that's practically what she would do in her free time. He decided he'd leave Amethyst's room alone since she looked a trashy room.

While he cleaned up he couldn't stop thinking about what is to come next for the remaining Crystal gems. Since everyone in little homeschool was graduating tommorow he would have to get to work as soon possible and call it a day since he didn't have as much help right now.

He heard a creak behind him seeing his dad step in closing the door behind him. He hadn't talk to his dad or pretty much anybody else in the past week. Greg nervously rubbed the back of his head.

He was informed by Bismuth and Peridot of when they went to war with the Avengers against Thanos, but losing in the end. He was devastated to hear most of the Crystal gems were killed. Including the ones that his wife were close to the most.

He knew Steven was hurting badly, but he had a feeling Steven would come to his senses. "Hey Shnooball. Everything Ok?", Greg asked but getting no response from his son. "You know...someguy named Steve Rogers came to talk to you. He's outside waiting on the beach."

Steven's never heard of someone named Steve Rogers before. Maybe he's new to beach city. Steven got to his feet walking past his dad outside of the house.

As he made his way down the stairs he saw a bulky man staring out into the shore. He was next to a ship that looked similar to the same one Spinel came to Earth in.

As soon as he was right behind the man he asked, "Umm? Are you Steven Rogers?"

The man turned around holding out his hand. Steven got a full view of his face. He looked very familar for some reason. Steven accepted the strangers hand shaking it. "Yeah, but I think we've met before.", Steve responded.

"Wait Cap?", Steven asked raising an eyebrow. Cap said nothing but smirked. The only difference now was his facial hair was shaved down a little bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something important that I need to show you, if you have the time?", Steve asked. Steven wasn't sure about going anywhere right now. He still had to prepare everything for little homeschool's graduation.

"I don't know I have to prepare for something important later on today.", Steven replied unsure. "I promise it won't take much of your time. It'd be worth coming for.", Steven said.

Steven decided he would take Cap's word for it. "Alright I'll come, I just gotta let everybody know.", Steven said nodding.

* * *

-San Francisco-

Steven and Cap stepped out of Cap's Camaro. Steven followed Cap into a memorial like area with gravestones in rows. "What is this place?", Steven asked glancing at the millions of names printed on the stones.

"This is the Wall of the Vanished.", Cap replied. "Wall of the Vanished?", Steven asked.

"This is where everyone goes to grieve for those they had lost after the snap. Including citizens and heroes across the globe and those who came from other planets.", Cap explained as Steven listened closely.

Cap gestured Steven to follow him once more. They headed down a corridor to the large stone slabs with names Steven seeing names he didn't recognize.

They came to a stop infront of one single slab. "I want you to read the names.", Cap demanded putting a hand on the slab.

Steven got closer reading the many names that were very familar to him. Black Panther, Scarlett Witch, Vision, Groot, but three names in particular made his heart sink.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis. He was looking for Garnet's name, but couldn't seem to find it. "Where's Garnet's name?", Steven asked trying to hold back tears his voice shaky.

"We didn't put it there for a reason.", Cap said his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?", Steven asking wiping the tears that managed to come down his face.

"We didn't put her name there because she isn't entirely gone. That gem Spinel told us about Garnet being a fusion between two gems. Sapphire may be gone but Ruby isn't, which means Garnet isn't gone. We're trying to show you that haven't lost your friends yet, no matter what you think. Ruby is still out there somewhere. Our friends may be gone, but there's still a chance to bring them back. You can't keep blaming yourself for them disappearing. If that's the case then it's all our faults for everyone going, but that isn't the truth.", Cap explained to Steven.

Steven knew Cap was right no matter what he thought it wasn't his fault. Then he pushed everyone that was still in his life away just because he was too busy blaming himself for something thay wasn't his fault.

Steven glanced at Cap. "I...I really appreciate this. This means so much to me. I owe you a lot.", Steven thanked.

"You don't owe me anything. Just remember what I told you. We're all grieving for the same people here. This war isn't over.", Cap reminded. Steven got a sudden burst of determination and he smiled.

* * *

-Back at Steven's House-

Steven stepped out of the ship turning around to look at Cap smiling. Steven had one question he wanted to ask Cap before he headed home.

"Say, do you like celebrations?", Steven asked.

"Yeah I don't mind a few. Why do you ask?", Cap asked.

"If you aren't busy tommorow could you come back to Beach City for the Graduation party tommorow? You could bring some friends if you like. There will be food, music, and other friends of mine coming too.", Steven said.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking who's Graduating?", Cap asked.

"Some of the Gems that I've been teaching at a school I call "Little Homeschool". It's where me and my friends have been teaching gems how to be independent and better individuals and to think on their own.", Steven explained with pride for his school.

"Interesting. I'll bring it to attention to some other people I know that would need something like that right now.", Cap spoke.

"Alrighty then I'll see you until then.", Steven waved goodbye. The ship started up before hovering into the air then speeding of into the sky, accending to space.

Guess Steven will go to Little Homeschool and ask Bismuth and Peridot for help with prepartions for the graduation. He decided he would call the Diamonds to invite them as well. Then he would call Spinel and her friends to come along as well.

So now it was time for him to get to work. A smile grew on his face before he headed to "Little Homeworld".

A/n: If you guys wanna make fanart and do readings of my fanfiction on a youtube channel go for it. For the fanart part just let people know I generated the concept the artwork belongs to you.


	15. Beach City Party

Chapter 15: Beach City Party

Steven opened up the door to Lars' Bakery a bell chiming right above the door to show that someone entered the Bakery.

Steven was greeted by Lars who was currently checking orders. "Hey Steven. You've come to pick up your orders?", He asked.

"Yeah! I also wanted to check up on you.", Steven smiled.

"Well you are in luck! Bluelace just finished up.", Lars said gesturing to Bluelace Jasper who was putting the cupcakes and one individual large cake on the counter.

They both heard the bell ringing from the door directing their attention to the door. It was a girl with blond flowing hair wrapped into a bun.

She wore a white t-shirt along with black sweatpants with a hoodie tied around her waist and wore blue tennis shoes.

"Hi Sadie!", Steven greeted with a smile. It had been forever since he had seen Sadie. He remembered she had been doing tours with her band, Sadie and the Suspects. He hadn't seen her since then.

"Hey Steven! Hi Lars!", She also greeted with a smile walking up to the counter Lars was stationed at.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot remember the last time we together in a pastry establishment.", Steven said bringing up the memories of when he was younger and would go into the donut shop Sadie and Lars ran together.

"I have your moon cakes right here.", Lars said bringing out a colorful box with a moon decorated on the sides. "Thanks Lars.", She thanked happily.

"No prob! So...How are things going with you and Shep?", Lars asked. Steven was confused by the question.

Who was Shep? Did Lars just ask how are things going on with her and Shep? Did this mean she was in a relationship? This all shocked Steven as he watched the two conversating.

"Everything's been going just perfect between us! Everything has just been so easy.", Sadie responded with a pretty chill attitude.

Steven could tell Lars was affected in some way by her answer. "It was a pleasure seeing you two again, See ya later."

She turned around and waved before heading out the door. Steven hunched halfway over the counter staring directly into Lars' eyes. "What the heck was that? And who is Shep?", Steven blurted.

"Shep is Sadie's new partner. They met each other while Sadie was on tour with The Suspects. It's cool don't worry about it.", Lars calmly responded. "Plus I'm heading back into space anyway, now that the off colors are graduating school."

"But what about your shop? Who will run this place?", Steven asked with a concerning tone.

"I asked Bluelace to take over and she happily accepted, but you understand though right?", Lars asked.

"Yeah.", Steven responded feeling unsure.

"Alright then! See you at the graduation party.", Lars said. Steven grabbed the cakes and headed out.

-3 hours Later-

The party was on the beach right outside of the crystal temple. It was the perfect environment for a party. The sun setting

"We appreciate you inviting us Steven.", Black Widow thanked.

"Yeah we all need something like this right now.", Tony agreed.

Steven smiled heading over to a table where Spinel, and Rocket were seated.

"Is you two enjoying yourselves?", Steven asked.

"Everything is just swell Steven! Thanks for the invitation.", Spinel thanked. "Say you got any drinks around here?", Rocket asked.

"Oh we have punch and water over there.", Steven responded pointing at a table with a container containing a red liquid and bottles of water beside it.

"Any drinks with alcohol?", Rocket asked.

"Don't worry I got ya covered! That's why I came prepared.", Spinel interjected pulling out a flask.

"Oh Spinel, I don't what I would've done if you disappeared too.", Rocket said Spinel getting flattered by his compliment accepting the flask she was offering him.

They guests had all arrived and were seated. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Black Widow, Thor, Rocket Raccoon, and Spinel had arrived shortly after Steven got finished setting up everything just on time with the help of Peridot and Bismuth.

The off colors including the gems that attended Little homeschool were onstage wearing graduate caps. Steven got onto the stage testing out the microphone.

"Hello everyone I thank you all for coming to the party for the graduation. I know this week has been hard for all of us ever since that day, but I was told by a friend that the thing we all have in common is we're all grieving for the same people and they aren't gone from us yet. As long as we sit back and do nothing they'll truely be gone and they'd want us to keep fighting, but I hope you all enjoy the food and music.", Steven explained everyone clapping from his speech.

"But now let's give an applause to the off colors and the Little homeschool attendees.", Steven added clapping afterwords with everyone clapping on cue Steven noticed Sadie and Shep waiting off stage.

"Now let's also give applause to...What's your band name again?", Steven asked Sadie and Shep who walked onto the stage after the Gems walked off.

"We haven't come up with one yet.", Sadie responded.

"Oh. Well you should've asked me I great with coming up with band names.", Steven nervously chuckled handing Sadie the mic and walking off stage.

"Well...This is just something Shep and I have been coming up with and we really hope you enjoy it!", Sadie spoke nervously. "We welcome any and all criticism after the show!", Shep added.

Steven went to sit down at a table by himself and watch the performance. Shep put the instrument to her mouth and began playing a tune.

I'm Looking Forward

When I was younger and I hated fun

I was always looking back on what I should've done

I used to live my life in fear

Of the terrible performances that brought me, but...

I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward now

I'm looking foward, I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward now

* * *

Song that plays in this scene:

Return to the Beach/Jasper

Timestamp: 0:30

As Sadie continued her song Steven noticed a bright light sky. As every second sent by the light got brighter and bigger.

This had gotten everyone's attention including Shep and Sadie who abruptly stopped their song to gaze at the bright light.

I ship with a familar design to the stereotypical American UFO appeared hovering halfway above the beach. A small laser machine protruded from a slot from beneath the ship.

The ship charged the laser which a light blue beam burst from the weapon blasting into Steven's house destroying entirely it in a matter of seconds. "MY HOUSE!!!", Steven shouted.

The dust cleared and there was the house was oblitrated, but a huge crater imprinted into the hill where his house once was. Everything he grew up with that was a precious memory of his was in there.

His cheeseburger backpack, the warp pad, the garden ontop his house's roof, his videogames, the crystal gem's room, and most importantly the picture of Rose Quartz his mom.

Loud cackling of two familar voices rang out from about the floating ship. Two short shadowy silhouettes landed onto the ground infront of the onlooking crowd.

The first person was female about half Steven's size with a cherubic appearance.

She had cyan blue skin and navy blue eyes and no nose. She wore cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style.

Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white-collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, and dark blue flat shoes.

The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar form a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior.

Her teardrop-shaped gemstone was located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and give her the appearance a fairy or pixie.

The second one was also female and was the same height as the other, but just an inch or two taller.

Her outfit consists of the regular Homeworld uniform for Rubies. She had the lightest complexion among the Ruby troops. Her gemstone replaced her left eye.

"Who are these two?", Black Widow asked preparing to fight.

"I don't know, but they're about to get the hell of this beach.", Tony had commented, his suit forming around his body.

Spinel got infront of her furry buddy protecting him also ready to engage into combat.

Stormbreaker flew straight into Thor's palms. He was on Tony's side about this. He two wasn't going to let some strangers come out of completely nowhere and just come and ruin the party.

"I'm Aquamarine!", The blue one replied with a british accent.

"And I'm Ruby!", Eyeball introduced.

"YOU TWO HAVE THE NERVE!!!!", Steven shouted his body glowing a bright pink.

"Oh you think that's bad! That was just a warning shot! This is the real weapon!", Aquamarine spoke.

Aquamarine and Eyeball chuckled menacingly as they merged together forming into one being.

"Bluebird Azurite at your service!", said the fusion with an Australian accent as she drew an Ice cutlass.

Bluebird Azurite was very short in stature with four legs. She had azure skin with red and mint patches, a singular dark blue eye and dark red hair styled in a bowl cut.

She had a long-sleeved shirt that is teal on the left and red on the right with a white collar and a blue tie.

She also wore blue pants and four dark red boots. Hergemstones were located in herleft eye and cheekrespectively.

"One year ago there were two gems, celebrated for taking down one of Homeworld's greatest traitors, but then they were cast out, forgotten. When the traitor had juked all of Homeworld into loving him instead, ever since they pondered what their purpose was in life, but they came across Thanos a being who promised them the recognition they deserved all across the cosmos for their potential, and now they have come to Earth. For their REVENGE!", She spat with hatred for Steven.

"YOUR REVENGE MEANS NOTHING!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!", Steven shouted his voice booming.

Bluebird swang her cutlass around blasts of ice heading for Steven. He rolled out of the away jumping towards her swinging his shield at her knocking her to the ground making her defuse.

"We have to fuse if we want to beat him!", Aquamarine yelled fusing with Eyeball once again.

This didn't last long as Steven interrupted them midfusion. This was beginning to make them get angry with each other.

"What the heck was that? What are you doing?", Eyeball growled at Aquamarine. "What am I doing? You were the one that was uncorrdinated!", Aquamarine growled back. They tried again but failed. Once more they tried with no luck with fusing.

"Ok that's It!", Eyeball shouted with anger running over to Aquamarine both fighting each other.

Steven shook his head with disapointment and his emotions died down letting him return to normal.

"Are you two serious?", Steven asked unamused. "Did you guys even do any planning before coming here to kill me?"

"So you guys fused just because you hated him?", Tony asked getting a nod from Aquamarine and Eyeball. "If that's the case no wonder you two can't seem to get along."

"And what're all you suggesting exactly?", Aquamarine asked.

"Well there's plenty of other reasons to fuse. Like Friendship, Responsibilty, and Love. Imagine fusing for something good instead of tearing someone down. You're life would-", Steven was cut off.

"OH MY GOD!!! SHUT UP!!!", Ruby groaned getting a headache.

"I CANNOT STAND HIM!!!", Aquamarine agreed. They both realized they both really did have something in common.

"Me too!", They both said in unison fusing into Bluebird Azurite without and complications.

"Are you kidding me?", Steven asked clutching the bridge of his nose.

"Finally!", Bluebird said relieved flying above everyone. She flew towards Steven with speeds he couldn't track.

She swung at his shield which gave him little time to catch himself from the attack as she came from a different directions each time she came in for an attack which made her unpredictable.

"I think we should probably help him.", Natasha said watching as Bluebird slash her sword senselessly at Steven's shield.

"Yeah we should.", Steve Rogers agreed.

Out of nowhere a large shadow appeared over Steven and Bluebird making her stop her assault. They both saw a giant pink gloved fists hurdling down towards them.

Tony swooped in with his suit grabbing Steven leaving Bluebird all by herself.

"Oh no.", She muttered before getting crushed under the massive object.

Spinel brought back her fists bringing it back to his normal size. "You really did a number on her Spinel.", Rocket praised earning a smile from her.

"Thanks Spinel.", Steven thanked walking over to the giant fist printed into the sand where Aquamarine and Ruby laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh no we've been defeated! I've learned my lesson.", Aquamarine said with defeat.

Nobody was really falling for this. "I'm so sorry Steven. Please accept my apology.", Aquamarine held out her hand.

Steven got ready to shake it which Aquamarine pulled back her hand. "Gotcha!"

She chuckled picking up Eyeball. "This isn't the end of us! No matter what, we'll be out there.", Aquamarine warned.

"With Thanos planning your defeat! Also you smell!!!", Eyeball added.

They went into their ship and sped off into space, their chuckles still heard as they blasted away.

"Well like they say, you can take a gem outta of Homeworld, but you can't take the Homeworld outta the gem.", Spinel commented.

Steven sighed now those two had came and ruined everything. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean for this to happen.", Steven apologized. Steve Rogers put a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You're right, you didn't mean for this to happen. You obviously have a lot on your plate right now. In fact, I'll help you build your house back.", Steve promised.

"I'll help as well. I'll have Jarvis send over some security systems to implant into your house so this doesn't happen again.", Tony said. "This is two much you guys don't have to do this.", Steven pleaded.

"No we insist we owe you for a lot of things.", Natasha said. "Me and Rocket can come up with a blueprint for your house.", Spinel suggested which Rocket actually agreed with.

"Oh! Ok thanks!", Steven thanked.

"Avengers assemble.", Steve said everyone now working on Steven's house. Tony was bothered by the fact Thanos now had new lackeys and even more dedicated ones.


	16. Another Update

Another Update

* * *

Hey guys I just want to give you a brief update about Lost but found. Sorry it's been taking so long just for the next chapter to drop.

I've been going through a lot of depression and losing the creative Spirit lately and I'm trying my hardest to release the next chapter. To be honest I'm not really sure what direction to go with this story.

If you've all noticed Steven has started getting his own chapters lately and that might be a little weird because this is supposed to be Spinel's story, but I want to change this story up a little bit and I'm not trying make it exactly like Endgame, but with Steven Universe characters.

I want to change the story since new characters are being involved into the story. The story isn't ending though, but I'm trying my hardest to release the next chapter for you guys.


	17. Months Later

**Chapter 16: Months Later**

* * *

Things were starting to go a little bit more smoothly ever since Aquamarine and Eyeball ambushed the graduation party. Since Steven got those upgrades on his house he wasn't worried about his house being destroyed again. The picture of his mom wasn't damaged suprisingly.

He could say he got the occasional visits by the Avengers including Spinel and Rocket. Mainly since they all fought the same war a month or two ago.

Today he got a call from Tony and the others if he could come over to their earth and bring Bismuth and Peridot.

"Yeah I'm sure they aren't busy right now.", Steven answered over the transmission. "Good we're having an important meeting today and we need you here.", Capt added.

The call ended and Steven left out his house to retrieve Bismuth and Peridot. Bismuth had moved on from Lapis vanishing awhile ago, but Peridot and Lapis were really close. Steven could tell as he grew up being around those two.

He didn't have to worry about transportation since Tony had previously lended him one of those ships capable of space travel. Steven could of easily got one of those from the diamonds or just used Lion. At least now he has his own spaceship.

* * *

Steven made sure to perfectly land the ship on the helipad of Stark towers. Once they landed Steven, Bismuth, and Peridot were greeted by Tony and Steve Rogers. Steven noticed Rogers had shaved his beard.

"Glad to see you came.", Tony said shaking Steven's hand.

"We wouldn't miss this. After all you said it was important.", Bismuth said. Rogers and Tony led the three inside. Once inside Tony brought his guests into a conference room. Inside was a circle shaped table surrounded by chairs with an "A" icon in the middle.

"Where's Thor?", Steven asked. "Out drinking again. We wanted him to be here too, but he's drunk off his ass and don't feel like dealing with his bs right now.", Tony stated.

Everyone took a seat while Tony pulled up a holographic computer. "Hey, Where's Natasha?", Peridot pointed out. "That's...The thing we wanted to talk to you all about.", Tony said. "Natasha's dead.", Capt sorrowfully announced.

"WHAT!!!", The trio shouted in disbelief. How was it even possible for someone as strong, skilled, level headed, and caring like Natasha Romanoff die. She was sure able to prove that theory plenty of times.

"Do you know how she died?", Bismuth asked. "I do.", I mystery voice said from the shadows.

The remaining Crystal gems turned their attention to where the voice came from. There stood was a man wearing black armor clothing wearing a crossbow over his shoulder.

Next to him was someone Steven hadn't seen in months. Tears began to build up in his eyelids.

"RUBY!!!", He shouted with joy swooping her up giving her a hug. Ruby started shedding tears of joy herself. Bismuth and Peridot joined the hug crying with happiness. The Avengers just awed at the heartwarming scene.

"I feel really bad for leaving you all for such a long time. I was just so upset and in denial about what happened that lost control of myself and who I was. I'll never do something like this again.", Ruby said with regret. "Oh this is Clint he's been helping me get around."

Steven shook Clints hand. "Thanks for protecting her.", Steven said from the bottom of his heart. "You said you knew what happened to Natasha?", Bismuth brought back up. "Oh yeah.", Clint sadly said before clearing his throat.

"Natasha sacrificed herself for us. She didn't deserve to go out the way she did.", Ruby added. "All because of her.", Clint spat in disgust. Who were they talking about.

"All because of who?", Steven asked.

"Jasper.", Ruby stated in anger.

"JASPER!!!???", Steven, Bismuth, and Peridot asked in unison. "Who's that?", Tony as feeling just as clueless as the other Avengers.

"She's one of the most flawless, scary, and formidable quartz that was ever made.", Peridot answered in a panic.

"Jasper is one of the most dangerous gems we've ever encountered. She used to serve my mom Pink Diamond. I never expected her to do something like this.", Steven shared in anger his body starting to shift to a pink hue. "Just when I thought she was coming around."

Bismuth put a hand on Steven's shoulder giving him a reasurring look. He took a calming breathe and the pink went away. "She must be working for Thanos.", Capt wondered.

"That definitely seems like a thing Jasper would do.", Bismuth agreed rolling her eyes. "Luckily for us she told us where Thanos was and dared us to find her. For some reason.", Clint announced.

"Where is that?", Tony asked. "Some place called Planet Titan.", Ruby answered.

Capt brought a hand to his chin lost in thought. "Why would she tell us where they are?", He asked. "Come on it's pretty obvious they're planning something.", Peridot grunted in annoyance.

"Well we should probably take her word for it, but before we head out we need to get some extra help just in case.", Steven warned. "Yeah the kids right we can't go guns blazing especially without any knowledge of what the hell were running into out their. We'll need help.", Cap agreed.

"There's one person Fury told me about that could help.", Tony brought up.


	18. Chilling in Space

**Chapter 18: Chilling in Space**

* * *

"There.", Spinel whispered to herself. She had just got done changing her physical appearance. Since she couldn't really figure out how to revert her form back to it's original state, she had to improvise.

She refashioned her once spiky pigtails into heart shaped buns. She didn't have to worry about the tear tracks since they vanished awhile back. She kept her wrist length gloves due to the adorable sound they made.

She made sure to wear the watch Tony Stark gave to her and Rocket so they could keep in touch with the Avengers.

She wore a light pink overalls with sqeaky pink clown tennis shoes. She looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. She closely resembled her old self way before Pink...That was all in the past she's not gonna be bothered by that anymore. She wondered what Rocket would think of her new look.

She stepped out of the bathroom and headed into the Rocket's little room where he would work on his guns and keep himself updated on the newest deal that paid the most units.

"Whatcha doin buddy?", She asked leaning on the doorway.

"Workin on another one of my sweets.", He answered talking about his guns before gazing at Spinel in confusion. "Woah! You look...different."

"How do I look?", Spinel asked striking a childish pose with a thumbs up. "You look like a clown.", He answered.

"Aww thanks.", She smiled.

"I hate clowns."

"Oh.", She said sounding pretty down.

"But since we're really good friends, you look stunning.", He added with a smirk. She stretched her arms out bringing the raccoon into a tight hug. "You're the best Rocky.", Spinel thanked.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that huh?", Rocket was still trying to get used to that nickname. First one he's ever gotten from anybody real close to him. He sighed his smirk fading while he shook his head.

"What's the matter?", Spinel asked with concern after seeing his mood shift within seconds.

"It's just...I can't believe I almost sold you when we first came across you in that garden.", Spinel listened intently as her friend expressed why he became suddenly distressed. "And I was acting shady towards you for so long even after we found you and learned what you had been through. I always try not to get close to people because it spares me the heartbreak. Me and Groot were pals way before the others and that broke me when he vanished. We both did everything together. When you came along I kinda felt jealous. I don't know why, but I just did."

Spinel was beyond flabbergasted to hear what Rocket was saying even after what she had told them after the war. "But, Why do you still stick your neck out for a little runt like me.", Rocket asked.

"Cause I care about you and you're not a runt. Besides at least you, Pete, and the others were honest with how you felt about me. Unlike...Pink who acted like she cared, but truly just didn't want to be around me. Plus I can't abandon you especially since were the last two remain guardians.", She assured.

"Geez you truly do care.", Rocket realized. "Groot was right. Who would wanna abandon a good friend like you?"

After hearing that Spinel felt her heart warm up. Being with the guardians and brightening their days always made her feel lucky to be around them.

She wiped the warm tears away from her eyes. Hearing those words from Rocket boosted her own self confidence in her ablilities. The wrist watch on Spinel's wrist buzzed and she answered the call.

"You needed us Stark?", Rocket asked. "Yeah. We need you two to come and fast. We may have info on Thanos' whearabouts. I'll send you the coordinates so you'll know where to land.", Tony explained.

"Alrighty we'll be there in a jiff Mr Stark.", Spinel saluted before hanging up the call. "Ya ready Rocket?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.", He sighed before they both headed into the cockpit and started up the ship.


	19. A quick message

A/n: Sorry this isn't another chapter, sorry to disappoint.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately a lots been happening especially with the whole quarantine thing. I'm still continuing this story though, don't worry.

I've been losing inspiration to write for this mainly since I don't quite know where to go with this. I think I kinda messed it up trying to tie this all in with Steven Universe Future.

Let me know what you guys think? Is there anything you guys would like to see from me? Any Ideas how the rest of this could play out?


End file.
